Daddy, Mommy is Sorry
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: "Daddy, mommy is sorry..." "Daddy knew that mommy is pabooo right? He've been made daddy exhausted all times..." "And mommy really regret it. So, daddy will forgive mommy right?" A KaiHun Marriage!AU and MPREG fic.


**Daddy, Mommy is Sorry**

Jongin X Sehun

_Romance. MPREG. Marriage! AU_

_PG-13_

_Oneshoot_

'_Because KaiHun with Sehun's bump have been drive me crazy.'_

**Sebenernya mau saya posting pas Sehun ultah, 12 April besok. Tapi... tangan udah gatel, yaudin... diposting sekarang aja. Eh... nanti insyaalloh saya bikinin sequelnya. Tapi postingnya pas Sehun ultah yah... lagian, april kan saya ujian. Doakan saya yah!**

...

...

_..._

"_Daddy, Mommy is sorry..."_

"_Daddy knew that Mommy is pabooo~ right? He've been made daddy exhausted all times..."_

"_And Mommy really regret it. So, daddy will forgive Mommy right?"_

...

...

...

Jongin dan Sehun sudah mengenal satu sama lain semenjak mereka masih memakai popok. Kedua orangtua mereka adalah teman akrab yang juga letak rumahnya saling berdekatan, sehingga mereka sangat akrab semenjak balita. Mereka berbagi mainan yang sama ketika kecil. Lucunya, mereka mempunyai banyak kesamaan sehingga mainan yang mereka miliki cocok satu sama lain. Dan, takdir memang sebuah kejutan, karena sekarang mereka justru memiliki perbedaan selera yang sangat menonjol dalam memilih mainan untuk...

Calon bayi mereka.

Yang akan lahir ke dunia, hanya dalam hitungan dua bulan ke depan.

"Tidak Jongin! Aku bilang dia perempuan kan? Jadi kita harus membeli banyak boneka yang lucu... dan juga... eum... _baby doll..._ yah, yang memakai pakaian bergaya victoria itu... atau juga..."dan si calon ibu dengan perutnya yang sudah sangat buncit itu terus berbicara tentang calon bayi perempuannya dan kebutuhannya. Sang suami, Kim Jongin, hanya bisa mendesah panjang sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum di depan istrinya yang sangat moody semenjak kehamilannya mencapai semester ke dua.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Sehun dengan mata sipitnya yang bersinar-sinar memohon.

"Tapi sayang... kita belum tahu pasti apakah _'Peanut'_ laki-laki atau perempuan. Jika kita membeli banyak boneka, dan ternyata dia adalah laki-laki, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada boneka-boneka itu?"jelas Jongin pelan-pelan. Well, dia tidak mau Sehunnya itu marah lagi. Kalian tahu? Ibu hamil lebih menyeramkan daripada singa kelaparan.

"Jongin! Apa yang sudah kukatakan tentang _'Peanut'_ adalah perempuan? Dia pasti perempuan!"kata Sehun kesal. Dia meletakan boneka bayi yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan kasar, membuat seorang pramuniaga di pojok toko menahan nafasnya, takut barang itu rusak karena seorang ibu hamil yang sedang mengamuk.

"Sehun..."Jongin berusaha menenagkan pasangan hidupnya, namun Sehun lebih cepat dengan menginjak kaki kiri Jongin dengan sangat keras.

"Pokonya kita harus membeli ini! Aku mau _baby doll_, aku mau _stuffed rabbit, unicorn, panda, teddy bear... winnie the pooh, pororo_, dan juga jangan lupa barbie!"kata Sehun cepat-cepat. Dan kali ini, Jongin terpaksa harus mengalah lagi. _Moody mode_ Sehun memang sangat menyebalkan sekaligus menggemaskan. Lihat saja dengan tubuh seksinya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi bulat itu, dia merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan _ice cream. _Ugh... menggemaskan.

Tapi terkadang, Jongin juga berpikir seperti ini, _**'Jadi, ini keinginan 'peanut, atau Sehun saja yang menginginkan boneka-boneka itu?'**_

...

...

...

Jika ada penghargaan untuk lelaki pejuang terhebat di dunia ini, maka Jongin bisa dikategorikan sebagai nominasi yang menjanjikan. Sedikit penjelasan, Kim Jongin, yang kini berusia dua puluh empat tahun, adalah seorang dosen di fakultas ilmu sosial dan politik yang sedang menjalani skripsi untuk S2nya. Dia juga bekerja sebagai politikus muda yang aktif di salah satu partai besar di Korea Selatan, jangan lupakan bahwa seorang _baddas _Jongin adalah seorang _volunter _di hari sabtu – minggu semenjak dia duduk di semester dua masa kuliahnya. Dan di atas kesibukannya yang menggunung itu, sekarang prioritasnya justru tercurahkan untuk belahan jiwanya yang sekarang sedang mengandung buah hati mereka yang pertama,

Oh Sehun.

Seorang editor majalah gosip –yah, Sehun suka gosip tentang artis. Dan dia fans berat Lee Minho – yang kini sedang mengajukan cuti hamil kepada penerbitannya. Sehun, seorang lelaki yang dikenalnya dari balita, yang sudah dicintainya, di hampir seluruh hembusan nafasnya – terdengar _cheesy_, tapi itu memang benar – sosok malaikat yang selalu menjadi semangat hidupnya, orang terkasih, nomor dua... tentunya setelah Ibunya tercinta, dan... yah, intinya Sehun adalah belahan jiwanya. Sehun orang yang cerah, selalu tersenyum, ramah, terkadang usil, tapi baik. Dia juga mau mendengarkan orang lain dan suka membantu, di samping kebiasaan buruknya tentang menggosip tentunya. Tapi, belakangan bubbly Sehun perlahan musnah semenjak dia hamil. Sehun jadi sangat moody, manja, dan kasar. – dia pernah melempar panci kepada Jongin, saat Jongin salah mengambilkan jus untuknya - . terkadang hal itu membuat Jongin emosi dan hilang kendali, tapi sebisa mungkin laki-laki berkulit tan itu selalu berusaha bersabar... dan hasilnya, Jongin makin mencintai sosok Sehun.

"Jongin aku tidak mau meminum susunya! Rasanya aneh, aku mau minum susu strawberry saja!"rengek Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin mendesah panjang. Meletakkan segelas susu untuk ibu hamil yang sudah dibuatnya ke atas counter dapur dan mendekati Sehunnya yang sedang dalam childish mode. "Sayang, jika kau tidak meminum susunya, nanti _'Peanut'_ kita tidak akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sehat dan cantik,"sebenarnya Jongin masih meragukan apakan _'Peanut'_ laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi semenjak Sehun selalu bersikeras bahwa _'Peanut'_ adalah perempuan, maka Jongin menurut saja.

"Ish... hanya karena susu ibu hamil, _'Peanut'_ tidak akan menjadi jelek dan sakit. Lihat saja... siapa dulu orangtuanya..."Sehun tersenyum nakal pada suaminya, orang hamil memang seperti itu.

"Ya... tapi, kau masih ingat kata dokter kan? Dokter mengatakan kau harus meminum susunya dengan rutin, karena _'Peanut'_ sangat membutuhkan kandungan gizi di dalam susu ini. Kau mempunyai banyak alergi, sehingga gizi-gizi dari makanan yang tak boleh kau makan itu digantikan oleh gizi dalam susu ini..."Jongin mengambil segelas suus itu lagi kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sehun.

"Tidak mau! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang meminumnya! Kau kan ayahnya!"Sehun masih keras kepala rupanya. Dan di samping kesal karena jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin mengernyitkan hidungnya, ugh... baunya saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi rasanya. Tapi dia masih harus membujuk Sehun untuk meminumnya.

"Aku memang ayahnya. Tapi kau ibunya, kau yang mengandung _'Peanut'_, dia makan apa yang masuk ke dalam perutmu sayang..."Jongin mengelus pipi kanan Sehun dengan sayang. Sementara Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan minum, tapi..."

'Glup...'

Tapi seorang pregnant Sehun, lebih buruk daripada syarat yang diajukan untuk pembebasan vonis pengadilan.

"Kau juga harus meminumnya,"dan Jongin berubah menjadi pucat saat itu. Selain karena susunya sangat aneh, Jongin juga...

"Baiklah aku akan meminumnya."

'Gluk... gluk... gluk...'

Astaga!

"Astaga! Jongin, Jongin, berhenti sayang... maafkan aku... ya ampun... apa yang sudah kulakukan... aku lupa!"dan seorang Sehun baru akan melemah di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ugh... perutku!"Jongin berlari dengan kencang ke arah toilet terdekat. Dan Sehun yang cemas mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi bar.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku melupakannya! Demi Tuhan! Jongin lacto intolerant yang parah!"Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Terkahir kali Jongin minum susu, dia harus opname selama satu minggu di rumah sakit.

"Akh..."dan akhirnya, setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kim Jongin dengan muka pucat, keringat dingin mengucur, dan rambut berantakannya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun terpaku, mendapati kondisi suaminya. Dengan terburu-buru, dia mendekat ke arah Jongin. Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk tidak mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, sampai rasanya susah untuk bernafas. Meski pada akhirnya mereka berdua tidak bisa lebih merapat karena si 'penaut' yang sekarang sudah tumbuh besar.

"Jongin..."Sehun bergumam tidak jelas di pelukkan Jongin. Sementara Jongin yang masih setengah sadar hanya terdiam. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jongin... katakan sesuatu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"meletakkan tangan kanannya di kening Jongin, memeriksa apakah Jongin sakit atau tidak.

"Eum... tidak apa-apa..."jawab Jongin pelan. "Ugh... astaga!"dan Jongin memekik kesakitan.

"Apa yang sakit? Astaga! Aku minta maaf... *Sniff* aku lupa... *sniff*... Jongin, ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit! Apa perlu ku gendong?"kata Sehun irasional. Bahkan untuk berjalan dengan normal saja dia kesusahan karena kandungannya, kenapa dia mau menggendong Jongin? Bahkan, dalam keadaan normal saja dia tidak akan bisa. Mungkin karena cemas, jadi dia kacau.

"Sttt... tidak apa-apa sayang... shh... sudah tidak papa... lihat, aku baik-baik saja kan?"Jongin mengelus surai kecoklatan Sehun dengan perlahan, semakin menenggelamkan tubuh itu ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Aku... *sniff* aku minta maaf... huaaaaaaaa... Jongin!"dan tangisan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Shh... tidak papa sayang..."Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, mencengkeram kedua bahu Sehun dan menatap keuda obsidian di depannya dalam-dalam, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku baru minum sedikit kan? Dan sakitnya juga sudah hilang karena kau segera memelukku,"hibur Jongin pada istrinya. Sehun masih merasa sangat bersalah, meski Jongin telah meyakinkannya.

"Benar? Sudah tidak sakit?"lirih Sehun. Jongin tersenyum, "Hm... tapi masih sedikit sakit sih... coba _Mommy_ obati?"dan Sehun tersenyum malu. Selanjutnya, dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin dan menyatukan bibir merah mudanya dengan bibir kissable milik Jongin. Berusaha menyalurkan setiap getaran cinta yang dimilikinya kepada orang terkasihnya itu dengan cara yang paling indah.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku mencintai kalian."

Dan disaat seperti itu keduanya mendapati bahwa, setiap moment yang mereka lewati bersama, membuat rasa cinta mereka bertambah berkali lipat dari sebelumnya.

...

...

...

Arisan keluarga. Moment menggembirakan bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Soalnya, di saat itu dia bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya dan bercerita banyak hal, jangan lupakan makanan-makanan yang tersedia, dan juga yang terpenting. Berbagi gosip tentang selebriti! Yah... terdengar menyebalkan memang, tapi... ibu-ibu memang seperti itu. Kemudian, hal yang menyenangkan adalah saat Sehun bisa berbagi pengetahuan tentang anak-anak dengan senior-seniornya yang sudah dulu mempunyai anak. Dan Sehun akan sangat bersemangat pada waktu itu.

"Wah! Jadi Joomyun hyung hamil lagi?"Sehun sangat terkejut ketika mendengar berita dari Joomyun, kakak iparnya yang ternyata sedang mengandung anak ketiganya.

"Hehehe... yah begitulah,"jawab Joomyun malu-malu. Baekhyun, sepupu dari Joomyun yang memiliki umur yang sama, mendengus tidak percaya.

"Kau bahkan baru berusia dua puluh tujuh, dan anakmu sudah hampir tiga... kenapa Yifan gege sangat bersemangat?"heran Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut tipis bayinya, Chanhyun, yang baru berusia satu tahun.

"Yah! Memangnya kenapa? Punya banyak anak itu menyenangkan! Rumah jadi terasa hangat dan ramai..."Joomyun membela diri, dan Baekhyun mencibir saja.

"Rumah hyung terlalu besar, jadi wajar saja jika kesepian saat tidak ada banyak penghuninya. Dan punya banyak anak sepertinya ide yang bagus untuk hal itu,"kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ya, benar Sehunnie... tapi, selain itu... hyung ingin mempunyai banyak anak karena, mengurus anak adalah hal yang paling menggembirakan di dunia ini,"wajah angelic itu menjadi berseri-seri.

"Yah itukan karena kau bekerja untuk UNICEF! Sebenarnya anak kecil merepotkan tau!"dan si _workaholic,_ _slash divaish, slash well known designer, slash dislike children syndrome_ akut Baekhyun memprotesnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau punya anak?"tanya Joomyun sinis.

"Mck! Chanhyun dan Chaerin berbeda! Mereka anak yang penurut dan manis,"kata Baekhyun membanggakan kedua anaknya.

"APA KAU BILANG ANAK SEP..."

"ASTAGA! PARK CHAERIN! ITU VAS NENEK YANG KE ENAM BELAS YANG KAU PECAHKAN!"dan teriakkan nyonya Park menggema di seluruh sudut rumah tradisional itu. Mendengarnya, Sehun dan Joomyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Baekhyun mengumpat kesal.

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang manis dan penurut? Hahahaha..."

"Ya! Kalian jangan mentertawakanku yah!"ucap Baekhyun sedikit emosi bercampur malu.

"Yayayaya... lihat kan Sehun? Seorang anak memang luar biasa, bahkan seorang Byun Baek saja, sampai jatuh pada pesona kedua malaikatnya? Mengalahkan syndrome akutnya sendiri..."kata Joomyun pada adik iparnya. Sehun tersenyum pada Joomyun.

'Yah... peanut memang keajaiban kami.'

...

...

...

'_Peanut'_ adalah keajaiban Jongin dan Sehun, oleh karena itu, Sehun selalu berpikiran bahwa sudah sepantasnya jika selama Sehun hamil, Jongin harus selalu di sampingnya untuk menjaga mereka berdua – Sehun dan _'Peanut'_ – tapi belakangan, karena jadwal kerja dan kuliah Jongin semakin padat. Mereka berdua jadi jarang bertemu dan berduaan. Jongin selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam, mereka hanya sempat mengucapkan selamat jalan, dan selamat malam satu sama lain dalam kurun waktu tujuh minggu.

Meski begitu, Jongin tetap berusaha meluangkan waktunya untuk Sehun. Selalu menelepon ketika ada waktu luang, tetap membuatkannya susu saat dia sempat, membawakan makanan yang Sehun inginkan. Menemaninya _check up _bulanan, bahkan menungguinya saat ada jadwal senam ibu hamil. Membawanya ke _departement Store_ untuk melengkapi kebutuhan _'Peanut'_, memasang _crib _bersama, bahkan mendekorasi ruang bayi yang mungil dan nyaman. Namun tetap saja, hal tersebut membuat Sehun gelisah.

Usia kandungan Sehun sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan, dan dokter memperkirakan bahwa Sehun akan melahirkan di minggu ini. Tapi, Jongin bahkan entah dimana untuk bisa ditemukan. Hari ini, Sehun berniat untuk menunggu Jongin sampai dia pulang. Seringkali, Jongin pulang ketika Sehun sudah terlelap sehingga Sehun tidak sempat untuk bermanja-manja dengannya. Dan hari ini, entah mengapa dia sangat merindukan sosok Jongin. Tubuhnya, atau... mungkin juga _'Peanut'_ menuntut kehangatan dari ayahnya itu. Mungkin, _'Peanut'_ ingin merasakan belaian tangan besar ayahnya di perut ibunya, di hari-hari terakhir hidupnya di dalam perut ibunya. Oleh karena itu, meskipun sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, Sehun tetap terjaga dan berusaha menahan matanya yang sudah sangat berat itu.

Dia menunggu sambil mengemasi tas darurat yang nantinya akan dibawanya ketika dia bersalin di Rumah Sakit. Hal-hal yang diperlukan sudah dimasukan ke dalam tas besar itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua malam, tapi tanda-tanda kehadiran Jongin belum juga nampak, oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa empuknya sambil mencari acara tengah malam yang bagus. Setengah jam dalam keheningan berlalu, dan suara pintu terbuka menggema di antara suara televisi yang pelan dan detik jam yang sangat keras. Sehun segera menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menghampiri tubuh lelah itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Jonginnnn!"girangnya lalu mendekap tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Jongin tersenyum kemudian membelai pipi istrinya dengan hangat. Sehun menikmati sentuhan itu, sentuhan yang sangat dirindukannya semenjak seminggu belakangan.

"Hei... kenapa _Mommy_ belum tidur?"dia memang jadi sering memanggil Sehun dengan _Mommy_, tujuannya tentu saja agar _little 'Peanut'_ tahu, bahwa dia harus memanggil orang yang melahirkannya dengan sebutan _Mommy_.

"Aku merindukanmu _daddy_..."ucap Sehun dengan suara yang disamakan seperti anak kecil. Jongin tertawa ketika mendengarnya.

"Oh ya? sekarang ayo kita tidur, _daddy_ sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk,"kata Jongin pada perut Sehun. Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya dan memukul dada bidang Jongin dengan keras. "Ya! Aku menunggumu bukan untuk tidur! Ayo kita _snuggle_? _Mommy_ dan _'Peanut'_ rinduuuuu sekali pada _daddy_!"protes Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lemah kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama yah... besok kita harus berangkat ke rumah _grandma_ dan _grandpa_ pagi-pagi..."ya, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah orangtua Jongin sampai Sehun melahirkan. Jongin khawatir, jika Sehun kontraksi saat dirinya sedang tidak di rumah, hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi.

"Hmmm..."

"Gendong aku!"dan meski tubuhnya sudah meronta ingin segera beristirahat, Jongin tetap menuruti kemauan istri tercintanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlentang di atas kasur empuk. Sehun merapat pada tubuh Jongin, menjadikan lengan kanan Jongin sebagai bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Mendengarkan irama detak jantung Jongin yang sama dengan miliknya. Bahkan hanya dengan ini, keduanya sudah merasasangat bahagia.

"Jongin... hey... kau sudah tidur?"Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin pelan, tidak mendapat respon, dia mulai mengguncang dengan cepat.

"Nghhh... ada apa sayang?"tanya Jongin dengan suara yang serak.

"Jangan tidur! Temani kami! _'Peanut'_ juga belum ingin tidur di dalam sini!"rengek Sehun sambil mengelus perut besarnya. Jongin ikut meletakan tangannya di atas perut Sehun dan mulai mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"_Baby_... ayo tidur, ini sudah sangat larut. Besok kita harus pergi ke rumah _grandma_ dan _grandpa_ sayang... _daddy_ juga sudah sangat mengantuk,"lirih Jongin masih tetap mengelus perut Sehun. Perlahan mata Jongin mulai menutup.

"Jongin! Aku lapar! Buatkan sesuatu!"rengek Sehun lagi. Jongin yang sudah setengah terlelap kembali membuka matanya dan mendenguskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah... kau tunggu disini..."dan dengan gontai, Jongin mulai melangkah menuju ke dapur. Membuatkan ramen untuk _gongjunim_nya yang sedang kelaparan. Memang semenjak hamil Sehun jadi suka meminta yang aneh-aneh. Dan salah satunya di malam ini, meminta makanan di tengah malam menjelang pagi. Setelah ramennya matang Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memanggil Sehun, sebelum ramennya dingin.

"Sayang... ramenmu sudah jadi,"kata Jongin pelan, Sehun yang masih _full_ segera turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri meja makan, disana sudah tersedia semangkuk ramen siap untuk disantapnya. Namun, nafsu makannya menghilang seketika saat Jongin tidak ada di hadapannya. Dengan kesal, dia masuk ke dalam kamar, didapatinya Jongin yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"JONGIN! KENAPA KAU TIDUR?"rengek Sehun sambil memukul-mukulkan bantal kepada tubuh tak berdaya jongin.

"Astaga... Sehun... ada apa sayang?"tanya Jongin langsung membuka matanya, takut Sehun yang memanggilnya karena tiba-tiba kontraksi.

"Kenapa kau tidur? Temani aku makan!"kata Sehun manja. Jongin menggertakkan giginya pelan. Kesabarannya sudah hampir memuncak kali ini. Demi Tuhan! Dia sudah sangat lelah, dan Sehun terus-terusan merengek minta ini-itu.

"Baik, baik, ayo kita ke ruang makan..."kata Jongin kesal. Sehun yang mendengar nada emosi dari Jongin menjadi kesal. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakan dia keluar dari kamar, meraih mangkuk ramennya yang masih terisi penuh, dan menumpahkannya ke dalam bak pencuci piring.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"geram Jongin emosi. Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengarnya, tapi dia diam saja.

"Kalau akhirnya kau membuangnya, kenapa kau memintaku membuatkannya? Memintaku menemanimu makan? Bahkan sampai mengganggu waktu istrirahatku? Demi Tuhan, Sehun!"Jongin menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tinggal mengatakannya kepadaku, tidak usah menuruti semua kemauanku, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak mau melakukannya!"geram Sehun kemudia hendak kebali ke kamarnya. Tapi sebelum sampai, jongin menarik tangannya. Menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin Jongin menahan emosinya. Mata merahnya seakan tak menjadi penghalangnya untuk menatap Sehun dengan penuh perhatian.

"Shh... bukannya aku tidak mau melakukannya Sehun. Dengan senang hati... kau meminta apapun akan kuberikan, kau menyuruhku apapun akan kulakukan, tapi kau sudah keterlaluan... kau tau kan jika aku sudah sangat lelah dan sangat mengantuk... aku tidak tidur seharian ini. Aku berkerja di universitas, di partai, mengerjakan skripsiku, mengurusmu, mengurus '_Peaunut_'. Dan kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu? Itu semua agar untuk ke depannya aku bisa menghasilkan uang yang cukup untuk _'Peanut'_ dan juga dirimu, untuk keluarga kita..."Jongin menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, okay?"ucap Jongin pelan. Dan di luar dugaan, _bratty mode_ Sehun menguasai dirinya saat ini. Sehun bahkan tidak tersentuh dengan semua penjelasan Jongin, dia malah menjadi emosi.

"Mencari uang memang tugasmu sebagai suami, tapi selelah apapun dirimu, kau juga harus tetap memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarmu Jongin! Dan aku tidak yakin, apakah kau memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku atau tidak, karena kita tidak meluangkan banyak waktu untuk satu sama lain belakangan ini!"Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar gertakan Sehun. Emosinya benar-benar sudah mencapai batas. Dengan kesal dia masuk ke dalam kamar, mengambil bantalnya dan segera berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu. Berusaha memejamkan matanya, walau sangat sulit saat dia dan Sehun dalam konsisi yang buruk. Sehun sendiri masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya dengan cepat.

Suara jarum jam terdengar bagai derap langkah kuda bagi mereka berdua. Jongin, merasa bersalah karena telah memarahi Sehun dan karena mengabaikannya, namun di satu sisi dia juga sangat kecewa dengan tingkah Sehun yang sangat kekanakan. Dia bahkan sampai curiga atas perilaku Jongin di luar sana. Meski matanya sudah sangat merah, dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, pikiran Jongin terus saja memblokade matanya untuk tertutup barang sekejap. Terus memikirkan _Bratty Princess_nya, yang sudah menepati setiap sisi hantinya semenjak mereka masih balita hingga saat ini, bahkan rasanya cintanya kepada Sehun semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari. Apalagi semenjak Sehun hamil, dengan _'Peanut'_ Jongin rasa, Tuhan sangat memberkati dirinya. Ia hendak bangun dari sofa untuk minta maaf, ketika suara derap langkah perlahan semakin mendekat dan berhenti di sampingnya, matanya menutup otomatis. Berpura-pura kepada Sehun.

"Aku yang salah..."dia mendengar Sehun bergumam. Dan Jongin tersenyum sedikit. Istrinya sudah mulai menjadi dewasa rupanya. Sekarang dia bahkan mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Jongin... aku tau kau tidak tidur, orang tidur tidak tersenyum seperti itu..."kata Sehun pelan. Jongin yang mendengarnya, membuka matanya perlahan. Wajah tampannya menegang, dan menjadi suram. Sepertinya mengerjai Sehun untuk kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan, sekalian mengajarinya untuk minta maaf.

"Jongin..."Sehun bergumam manja, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jongin. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin, yang selalu terasa menenangkan untuknya.

"Aku minta maaf..."gumam Sehun lagi. Jongin mengabaikannya.

"Astaga... Jongin, aku bisa gila... aku minta maaf!"Sehun mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jongin dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Memandang wajah tampan Jongin yang kini sangat suram dan menyeramkan. Saat itu dia menyadari, Jongin bahkan belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Dia masih mengenakan baju kerjanya, tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, rambutnya berantakan, dan dia juga baru sadar bahwa tubuh Jongin jadi semakin kurus. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimutinya. Lebih dari saat akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf setelah perenungan yang panjang.

"Aku istri yang buruk..."Sehun menunduk sedih. Mendengarnya, Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Apa dia sudah terlalu jauh?

Namun perasaan bersalahnya menghilang ketika suara _bubbly_ Sehun terdengar, _"Daddy, Mommy is sorry..."_

"_Daddy knew that Mommy is pabooo~ right? He've been made daddy exhausted all times..."_

"_And Mommy really regret it. So, daddy will forgive Mommy right?"_

Jongin tersenyum. Akhirnya... istri manisnya itu mau meminta maaf kepadanya. Hal yang sudah ditahannya semenjak tadi segera diluapkannya, dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, membawa tubuh ke atas pangkuannya, menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam. _Moody,_ ternyata ada sisi baiknya. Buktinya setelah hampir menangis seperti itu, Sehun tiba-tiba jadi cerah kembali.

"Mommy bersungguh-sungguh kan?"tanya Jongin seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja... _mommy_ juga berjanji, akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk _daddy_, dan akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk _'Peanut'_ dan adik-adiknya..."jawab Sehun innocent.

"Adik-adik?"dan sebuah senyuman _pervert_ mengembang dari bibir tebal milik Jongin, dengan sebuah smirk andalannya dia membawa tubuh istrinya ke dalam sebuah gendongan dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

"Ayo rencanakan calon adik-adik _'Peanut'_?"kata Jongin bahaya. Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang mommy..."

Jika kita ingat, bahkan _'Peanut'_ belum lahir ke dunia ini. -_- _Pervert daddy_ Jongin!

_END._

**Horrrrrayyyyyy... selesai juga... ini saya buat semalam suntuk, huhuhu... **_**Read, Review, Follow, Favo**_** ditunggu. ^^ adakah yang mengharapkan **_**sequel**_**nya? Atau mau **_**side strory**_** dari **_**Marriage!AU**_** nya KrisHo?**


End file.
